Past and Present
by Angel35
Summary: AU The separation of pharaoh and prince is the only way to save his son's life fatherson fic R
1. Chapter 1

It was cold and dark when the fires erupted around Egypt. The pharaoh stood on top of his palace, looking determinedly across the flames to the city beyond. Another man stared back at him with the same hate and determination. In time this man would be known as a hero, but for now, he was hated amongst Egypt.

"Stop this now!" the man bellowed.

The pharaoh was surprised to hear his voice so clearly over such a distance. Then he said the one line that's become famous, "I will never let your people go!"

Oh yes, Pharaoh Atemu was the pharaoh who denied Moses' people from leaving to worship their God.

The next day the fires were gone, but everything was burnt up on Egyptian ground, nothing was left alive. The day before, those who had not brought their servants and cattle inside were left with nothing. But still the Pharaoh sat on his throne.

"Pharaoh! You must stop this! Maybe if you let them go…"

"No!" he turned towards his trusted advisors and chiefs, "I will not give into this trickery!"

"This is not trickery! He has promised more destruction if we do not let his people go!"

"The people will run from us and we will lose slaves. Not only that but soldiers as well! We'd be defenseless against any sort of army should a dominating power find out!"

The advisors and chiefs nodded their heads solemnly for they knew their morning and evening star was right. The pharaoh sighed and held his head in his hand. "Leave me."

There was the sound of scrambled running before the mighty doors closed. The pharaoh looked up from his hand and sighed once more, "Shimon, why are you still in my presence?"

"I thought you might wish to ask me about…"

The hand that was holding his head fell back onto the throne's arm rest, despite what had been happening the pharaoh leaned back and gave a small smile, "Yes, how is Yugi?"

Shimon smiled, glad to see the pharaoh in a much happier mood that a few moments ago. "He is doing find your highness, but is stressed about the current events."

He frowned, "Tell him not to worry and that I will handle everything."

He looked forward, "I have to," he whispered, not caring if Shimon heard him.

Sandaled feet ran across the stone floors of the palace, a small head of blond, black and red (or other wise called, cursed hair by some priests) in search of a certain person.

Large eyes searched frantically from side to side until…

CRASH (like you weren't expecting that?)

Two bums hit the floor with a groan. The boy blinked and was the first to sit up to see who he'd run into. "Ah! Pharaoh!"

Quickly he tried to help the pharaoh up.

The pharaoh glared down at the troublemaker before breaking into a small smile at the sight of Yugi. Strange name isn't it for an Egyptian boy? That's what Atemu thought too until his late wife (who was Japanese) convinced him to give him something everyone could pronounce. (unlike untumeheomkamen, that's what I call Yami's dad, too complex ). He had laughed at this of course, but thoroughly agreed when he saw Yugi for the first time. The name just suited him so much.

"Hello Yugi, causing trouble are we?"  
The small prince blushed and ducked his head slightly, "Forgive me, pharaoh?"

The pharaoh growled, "Forgive you? For knocking over the morning and evening star? Your king!" He picked him up and tossed him into the air before catching him, smiling at the surprised squeal and giggles, "Of course," he said softly, looking into Yugi's bright eyes.

No one could believe that Yugi was 10 summers of age and yet was treated like he was 6, although no one could blame him. Yugi did look how he behaved.

He pet his hair, frowning when he heard Yugi give a sad sigh, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Daddy, are we going to be okay?"

Atemu stopped, whenever the young one addressed him by that title, he knew it was serious. So he said in his fatherly tone, "Of course Yugi, I love you. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Nothing was said as Atemu made his way to his son's bedroom and sat him on the bed. He was about to leave when he heard a small voice, "But what if he's right?"

Atemu turned around to face his son from the doorway, "He's not."

"But how do you know? How do we know he isn't lying? That his God really isn't doing all these things! What if our gods are wrong and his is right!"  
He was stopped by a slap to his cheek. Yugi cowered in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees and cried.

He felt a touch on his shoulder, and, very scared, looked up into his father's fierce bloody eyes. "Because I know what is right for Egpyt. Why are you asking me this again? Do you like to be hit? How many times do we have to go through this Yugi!"  
Yugi's tears kept falling, "He-he came to me today, at the temple."

The pharaoh straightened up, "Moses!" he demanded.

Yugi nodded softly, "He said, if you don't stop…the final wrath of his God will kill me, and not only that, but all the first born of your people."

Instantly the pharaoh felt bad for hitting his child, he picked him up and placed him on his lap, feeling the young boy snuggle up to his father's shoulder affectionately.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Yugi, you were just scared weren't you?" He continued, without expecting an answer, "So much has been going on lately… Do you know when he said the punishment shall be?"

In Yugi's small voice he whispered, "By the next sabbath."

He gently pulled back the covers of Yugi's large bed and tucked him in, kissing his cheek (the forehead has his crown on top which the pharaoh never takes off), "Then don't worry, by then I'll have figured something out."

Yugi's sleepy eyes started to half lid with exhaustion. He'd been so worried all day. Slowly, the pharaoh stroked Yugi's soft cheek and the boy soon went into his world of dreams. "Goodnight Yugi," he whispered, kissing him in the same place once more before leaving.

Later, the pharaoh could be found pacing rapidly around Shimon's room.

"Now I don't want to admit that that man may be right-"

Shimon nodded.

"And I don't want to think that all these 'miracles' were made by his GOD-"

Another nod.

"But HOW IS HE DOING ALL OF THESE THINGS!"

"Pharaoh, what is the main reason you're worried?"

The pharaoh looked at Shimon, possibly for the first time during his rant and flopped down on a nearby chair. "Yugi's worried, and so am I. A predicted death of first born children will come to pass by the Sabbath," he took in a deep breath, "I want to protect Yugi, but at the same time, you know what will happen if we let his people go. Gawd WHY did father ever agree to let mother have that child! We should have killed him along with the rest of the freaks!"

"Pharaoh, surely you are not questioning your father's judgment."

The pharaoh glared at him, "My father's judgment was not always right," he seethed, "Remember when I would get into trouble for Moses mistakes! _I_ was considered the one that would bring Egypt to its knees! Oh father I wish you could see your _perfect_ Moses now!"

Shimon sighed, "I may have a way to save Yugi."

The pharaoh looked up, "What?"

"I said. I may have a way to-"

"I heard that part Shimon!"

The old man sighed, "I can make a spell that will help us. It is a time traveling spell."

The king smirked, "So you want me to go back into time and kill my 'step' brother?"

Shimon shook his head, "No, the present will remain the same no matter what you do. Think about it, if you went back in time to kill Moses, when you grew up, you would have no reason to use this spell, therefore the past will not be changed, therefore you end up with the present you currently have now. What I suggest, is the future."

The hunger in the king's eyes grew, "Future?"

"Yes, you need to stay behind to run Egpyt, but if I take Yugi to the future, his God will not be able to extract punishment upon him."

"But…?"

"But the spell can only be used once, should it happen. Yugi and I will not be able to come back."

"WHAT! Yugi would be devastated, I would be devastated! I'd never see my son again!"

Shimon placed a hand upon the distressed king, "However, if you do not do so, Yugi will surely die."

The for the next days and nights following up to the Sabbath the king wept. Yugi would always pass by his father's bedroom and ask what was wrong, but every time he was either hugged, or pushed out by his father. Yugi began to miss him.

The afternoon of the Sabbath Yugi visited Shimon. "Shimon? Is the pharaoh worried about me? Is that why he's so sad?"

Shimon, who had been cooking something, turned to face him. "Yes Yugi, now come here, I've made something for you."

Yugi came closer to the green substance brewing in a large cauldron. Shimon grabbed a nearby glass and dipped it in, seemingly measuring its worth then handed it to the boy. "What is it?"

"It's a good luck potion," Shimon lied, "You have to drink all of it if it is to work."

Yugi held his nose (Kawaii!) and drank the potion, shaking his head as if to get rid of the taste, he handed the empty glass back to Shimon.

"Notice anything different?"

Yugi shook his head, then regretted it. The edges of his vision became blurred, he looked to Shimon confused. Smiling kindly, the elder led him to the long bed and let him lie down. "'himon, I'm so…(yawn)…tiwed…"

Shimon pet his hair, watching as it made the boy's eyes close even more. "Why don't you get to sleep Yugi?"

Yugi nodded then closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Atemu walked in. He sighed, "How is he?"

"Sleeping like the baby he is soon to become."

He stepped over to his son and brushed the now smaller bangs from his eyes, "He does seem younger."

His small chubby cheeks had grown even chubbier, his eyes even larger, his hair, softer but shorter. He was always a small boy, but now his loose clothing seemed to be barely hanging off him. "Did you get what I asked for?"

The pharaoh handed to him a large pouch full of gold and precious gems, "Yes but I still don't understand."

Shimon took half a glass full of the strange concoction he'd made and gulped it down in one swing, "Within the hour, Yugi's body and mind will have gone back to infancy. Because of this, it will be easier for him to bear the heartbreak of losing his 'parents', I will sell these gems somewhere and when I do, I'll find a place for us to live."

The pharaoh looked sad, "So…he won't remember me…?"

"Pharaoh," Shimon pet his shoulder, his once grey hair going black at its tips, "It's for the best. He will be lonely and sad without you, but I will take good care of him and shower him with more love than a boy could possibly want. I'm sure that in thousands of years our civilization as we know it now will be over, I will do 'research' and excavate our non sacred sites and give the people in the present a piece of 'history'. I will do this because when I do, it might make Yugi feel closer to home."

"Where will you go?"

"To your wife's birthplace, Japan. Hopefully the people there are less blood hungry than they are now."

"Just because her brother threatened you with his sword-"

"I don't want to hear of it right now! This is not the time to bicker. Hand me Yugi."

The pharaoh looked out the window to the setting sun and knew there wasn't much time left, then looked at his son. Yugi's small body was now smaller, as though he had just been born not too long ago. He smiled as Yugi's thumb made its way into his mouth and made soft cooing noises.

He enveloped Yugi into a hug, the last one he'd ever be able to give him. He rubbed his cheek, as if to remember forever its softness. Yugi's slightly open mouth gave a 'coo' sound and leaned into the touch. "I love you Yugi, always remember that," he whispered, and for the first time noticed his crown missing.

He kissed his forehead for the first and final time then handed him to Shimon. He looked downcast until he noticed the forgotten crown. "Shimon," he whispered, just as the sun's last rays were dying, "Give him this."

The crown was placed in the older, yet now looking younger, man's hand. The last traces of light faded behind the sandy dunes as a greenish glow enveloped Shimon and Yugi.

They were growing fainter and fainter, as though less solid. Shimon's eyes closed in concentration as he continued to focus on his destination.

Just as they were almost faded from view, large doe like eyes opened, the baby giggled and squirmed in the old man's grip, as though asking Atemu to hold him. Atemu looked away as fast as he could, knowing if he should look once more he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

The small boy lowered his arms and stopped squirming, and cried silently as its tears fell upon the tiled floor.

When Atemu dared to look up again they were gone. Feeling the sudden loss his knees could no longer take his weight and he fell to the ground, crying out in anguish. Even if it had not been the way he had expected, Moses had been right. Their God had taken his first born.

Yami sat at his partner's desk, peering into the night sky. Yugi still slept soundly and every so often the spirit would look at him, smile, then continue his solemn thinking. He'd been re-living that night every time he slept, even in the puzzle that was now by Yugi's head.

For three thousand years he'd run through the situation in his head time and time again. Had he been right, could he have done things differently? Either way he had lost his army, his kingdom, his life, and his son. But he smiled, fate had a cruel way of repaying those who tried to do what was right. He had almost drowned when he'd been foolish enough to go through the parted waters. And as they were about to rain down their justice upon him he'd sealed himself in the puzzle.

The pieces had floated down the river until his faithful servants had found them all and placed them in a gold box. As though it was meant to happen. But he was thankful, he no longer had any spite for Moses, he'd allowed him to meet his son again.

Every now and again he'd force Yugi to read the bible, a book of holy, yet unseen powers. Yugi had been confused at first but found he liked to read it, it was now sitting in front of Yami, his eyes only faintly registering the words.

Soon the sun was rising and Yami stood, bent down to Yugi's level and placed a ghosty kiss upon his uncovered forehead. From up in the attic, Yugi's crown still flashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi twitched in his sleep, his breathing uneven. Yami's eyes grew wide in confusion, a nightmare? That hadn't happened since duelist kingdom, Yami's presence always kept the unwanted demons of the night away from Yugi's dreams. His eyes narrowed, so then what?

Yugi's eyes were screwed shut, sweat broke out on his forehead and he muttered one word, "…Dad…"

Yami said the first thing that came to his head, "Oh snap…"

Yami sighed in exhaustion and approached Yugi's bedside, planting his index finger on his forehead a warm glow came and went, Yugi's body relaxed into a peaceful slumber. The spell wouldn't erase Yugi's memory but it would still send it back to where it came, for now. The pharaoh couldn't have Yugi remembering who he was. It'd be too…awkward. Finding out a spirit of a puzzle was your father? Too many questions he'd rather avoid.

With that done, he went back into the puzzle, perhaps to add another door? If Yugi thought he knew who he was he'd ask about his past, eventually Yami might let his secret slip, so as long as he played along with his maze he was granted solitude. And Yugi allowed him time to himself in his maze to 'explore his mind' if you will when in reality he'd sit there brooding and thinking.

Yugi grunted in his sleep, he was getting cold just as the sun started to leak into his window. Bleary amethyst eyes opened. The first thing he did was prod the puzzle next to him. It gave off a comforting flash as if to say 'good morning…let me sleep'. Yugi gave a soft laugh, or as cheery as one could be with a dry throat. He kicked the covers off his bed and went to the bathroom. When he came back he settled down into bed. When Yugi poked the puzzle again it remained still. He frowned, Yami must be really deep in thought if he didn't respond. Shrugging it off as a good thing he settled back into bed.

…Just as the stupid alarm went off.

Cursing unlike the angel he was portrayed to be, he whapped his hand on the alarm and after five or so minutes, forced himself to be bothered to get out of bed.

The three god cards shone brightly in the morning light, almost in a knowing way, Mr. Motou hardly noticed however as he continued cleaning them. Yugi's friends would be over soon, and as soon as they wanted to duel Yugi always took them off him to put them in his deck. Meaning this was the last time he could look upon them for the day.

Just as he was thinking that, a sleepy Yugi came down the stairs decked out in blue leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt (think battle city when he didn't have his uniform on the night Bakura got his soul taken. He was so hot…)

He yawned, "Morning grandpa."

Smiling innocently, his grandpa stuck the cards in the box he used to hold his Blue Eyes in. "Morning Yugi," he blinked, "You're not wearing your puzzle?"

He shrugged, "Yami seemed to be thinking of something, I thought I'd give him some time alone."

'Wish you'd give me some time alone with your God cards…'

"Oh well I suppose that makes sense. Go eat breakfast then sweep outside."

Grudgingly Yugi went into the kitchen. Oh how he hated Saturday mornings, afternoons were better! Especially when anime came on tv… He always wondered how to him they always looked so realistic (1)

Later when Yugi was sweeping three people approached him. He yawned, "Can I help you?"

He didn't notice when one snuck up behind him. "Are you Yugi Motou?"

"That's me"

He fell into the stranger's arms, the second one nodded approvingly while the other lowered his fist. "Good. Let's go."

Upstairs the puzzle flashed dangerously while Yugi's grandpa went back to looking at the three God Cards

(1) maybe because you are one!


	3. Chapter 3

READ THIS CAUSE I SAID SO!

Well all, welcome to another chapter of Past and Present. People are wondering, OMG is yugi gonna be okay! Is he (or how) is he gonna find out about his past! Well…let's just see how the story goes shall we? Suggestions may be given in the form of reviews as well as compliments of flames, I don't mind flames, they cook my marshmallows XD. I'll be updating this story about once a week, sooner if I get lotsa reviews (5+ on the latest chapter). So sit back, read, and enjoy!

Warning: I may do mean things to yugi in this story if I feel like it, or if I don't get many reviews. Please think of Yugi?

Thick and heavy. That was one way to describe how Yugi felt when the waves of consciousness were brought forth.

His vision swam before him and he struggled to lift his hand to his aching head. But he couldn't. Blinking away sleep he realized he was strapped to a table. His mouth formed into a big 'O' but he couldn't find his voice to scream. Let's just say he was shocked shall we?

"I see you're awake," an obnoxious voice penetrated the darkness.

Yugi's head moved sluggishly from side to side trying to find the owner of the voice. Why couldn't he think straight!

"You've probably noticed your slower movements by now. Or perhaps you haven't? After all your mind is trapped in a half conscious state."

"Wha-what did…" his voice was barely audible in the pressing dim light.

As he became more awake (sort of) he took in his surroundings. He was on a table, one that looked like what doctors operate on. He'd seen them on Tv once before he fainted at the sight of blood on the screen. There was a lit candle off to his left but the blackness around it caused it to become very dim.

"What did we do to you? We merely took you from your home, drugged you and tied you to an operating table."

"Why?..." His throat was becoming constricted, it hurt to speak.

"Because we needed you. Unfortunately you weren't wearing the puzzle when we caught you. You would have made things a lot simpler for you and me if you'd just worn it that morning!"

Yugi flinched at the tone. It made his head hurt. "Because of you I have to send my henchmen back to get the puzzle and return here. Making me thoroughly bored."

"What do you want with my puzzle!" he croaked.

"A duel. Between me and your father."

Yugi felt like laughing. "My father is in England! What does he have to do with my puzzle?"

Through the darkness Yugi thought he saw an evil grin. Or was his mind just playing tricks on him? "I see he hasn't told you. No matter. It only makes this plot a little more interesting."

A cool liquid was dripping through his skin, he felt his arm go heavy. "I have no further use for you for now. So why don't you just rest for a bit?"

His body felt cold and tired and soon his body felt too lazy to move. With hazy eyes he watched two eyes boring into his. With his mind slipping into sleep he barely realized his captor had two coloured eyes. One blue. The other, a piercing gold. Then all went black.

Grumbling, a man with short red hair smashed a rock through the topmost window of the Game shop. Acting quickly the man jumped into the attic room and looked around. Everything was blue except for a brown desk and a few posters, discarded clothes and scattered books were evidence of a lazy child's room and he knew he'd found the right one. Looking down he spotted his prize. The millennium Puzzle.

Taking it quickly in his hands he kicked the open bible over the side of the desk and left. "There's no such thing as God, what a fool."

(a.n. Yami could you mind crush him? Yami: but then wouldn't that be weird in the story? A.n. CURSE YOU AND YOUR LOGIC!)

He jumped out the window and sped off down the street on his bike with the puzzle around his neck.

Inside the puzzle Yami was contemplating. What did these people want with the puzzle, or Yugi? They had defeated Marik and Pegasus, both of whom had given up on their quest for the items. Some of you might be wondering why Yami just didn't send the henchman wearing his puzzle to the shadow realm? For the simple reason that he needed to know where Yugi was.

He clenched the fabric where his heart should have been beating. Even without one, he hurt. His child was once again in a position where he could be dead before this person even got to where he was! Most would have been cursing the deity they followed should something like this had happened to them. But not Yami, he remembered the last time he scorned God.

With a jolt, he fell of the stair he had been sitting on. "I suppose we've arrived," he muttered angrily and forced himself to stand."

With an angered sigh, the henchman walked into the building.

That's it! Yup that's it. Since I really like how this chapter went. How about I post it early, ne? but send me a review okay? Or else… (holds yugi in a constricting hug) I'll squeeze him to death!


	4. Chapter 4

The person came to a dimly lit room in front of a large statue of snakes they all joined together at one point and faded into the roof, in the middle of the room was a giant, temporarily painted rectangle. Kind of like an arena. In the middle was a giant eye what seemed to watch the henchmen as he walked forward and lay the puzzle in the mouth of the middle snake.

"I see you succeeded in your quest."

The henchmen jumped and whipped around to face his master, who was sporting a very wicked smirk. He bowed, "Yes master Dartz."

The man's two coloured eyes flashed, "Did it give you trouble?"

He shook his head. "No sir."

He grinned, "Brilliant. You may go."

Hearing the end of their conversation the henchmen left. After all, who wanted to lose their soul asking questions about what their master was going to do?

The man's eyes looked around, hesitating slightly at the chain on the nearby wall. Seeing that there was no more distractions he walked forward and took the puzzle into his hands. It zapped him but he refused to let go. He walked over to the eye in the middle of the arena and finally allowed his hands to let go.

The puzzle fell with a clatter until the eye was left facing up in the middle of the eye. "Pronounce the name of the pharaoh. Atemu."

The eye flashed so brightly the man was forced to look away. When he dared to look he saw something rising up. One who had hair like flames and eyes like blood. He smirked aside his fear at the ancient king. "Atemu I see you have finally arrive-"

He felt his head connect with the tongue in the mouth of the snake. The hand around his throat squeezed tighter, "Where is Yugi?" An angry voice commanded.

He flashed his captor his teeth. "If you want your son back you're going to have to duel me Pharaoh."

The man's eyes flashed, "How do you know of Yugi's heritage! Who are you? TELL ME!"

The walls shook with his voice. The man would have laughed had the grip on his vocal chords have lessened their pressure. "Duel me and see."

"The stakes?" he asked warily, knowing he had no choice whatsoever, the man had already declared a duel, should he back out, his powers would surely surge through him and cause him so much pain he wouldn't be able to stand. He would not allow himself to become vulnerable to this man.

"I win, I gain your puzzle, your powers and anything else I please that is yours. You win I tell you who I am and you get your pitiful son back."

His head collided with the tongue once more, "He. Is. Not. Pitiful." He spoke each word slowly with so much venom that against Dartz's will his body shivered.

He let go of his son's kidnapper. "Fine. Let this duel start."

Dartz stepped on one side of the arena, as did Yami.

Throwing out his deck Yami shuffled his cards with ease and popped them into his duel disk. Dartz did the same

"DUEL!"

4000/4000

Dartz drew first. He smirked, "So soon? I was hoping the great laviathin would let me toy with him first. But I suppose it's its will and not mine…"

"What are you talking about!" he yelled.

Dartz put the card he'd just drawn into his duel disk. "I use…THE SEAL OF ORICALCHOS!"

A green ring formed around Dartz and spread out to surround the entire field. "What is this! I've only seen this card played before when…" his eyes widened. "You. You're…"

The man laughed, the symbol glowing on his forehead, "So you finally realized it! Yes, I'm the one who tortured those in Egypt. I'm the one that battled those you loved most. You want to know why? Because I wanted to duel you. If you hadn't been able to escape your soul would have joined in feeding the seal long ago."

"NEVER! I would never have lost! Let's continue this duel!"

The man smirked, "Oh yes the duel. Before I'd like to say something."

Yami glowered. "What?"

"Do you see the eye in the centre? That my friend is the eye of Wadjat. That means that the loser of this duel will go to the afterlife!"

Yami took a step back, closer to the ring, "What!"

"Exactly. But I'm not risking my soul. That'd be stupid."

"When who?" though he already knew the answer.

The chain attached to the wall snapped, allowing a body to fall. "YUGI!"

The chain caught on the roof however and Yugi's body floated suspended by it above their heads. "Him. That's right pharaoh. You beat me, and it'll be Yugi's soul. Lose and it'll be yours."


	5. Chapter 5

'No… Yugi…'

Dartz stood there laughing at the pharaoh's shocked face. 'So if I lose then…'

"You've already lost pharaoh."

He raised his head slightly to face Dartz, in his moment of dismay he'd almost forgotten he was here. "No! I'll find a way to save him!"

"Then I'd suggest you make your move, for I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Yami drew, 'Then I'll finish this quickly!', "I play Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode! Emissary, attack his life points!"

'The pharaoh is using a different deck?', "I activate Sakuretsu armor to stop your attack and destroy your monster!"

a man holding a sword swiped at Emissary and defeated it. "Now thanks to you I get to search my deck for one level three or lower normal monster (try saying THAT three times fast) and put it into my hand. You get to do the same thing too but if you don't then feel free to shuffle your deck."

Growling, he shuffled. "I end my turn."

Dartz drew, "Then I start mine! I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World! Brron, attack!"

He did so and Yami's life points dropped to 6200

"And when he deals damage to you I get to discard one card from my hand. Oh dear I forgot to mention, My monster's attack is raised by 500 from the seal!"

Yami's Life Points: 5700

He winced, "But why would you want to destroy a card?" he gasped.

"Why don't you just watch and see! I discard Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! When it's discarded due to a special effect I get to special summon him! But since I've already attacked I suppose I'll have to end my turn."

Sighing in relief Yami drew. Sangan. He smirked, this would be perfect to get his next piece. But how to defend his lifepoints? "I put one card face down and throw one monster into defense!"

Dartz sighed in a bored sort of way, "Yes yes I suppose that is really all you CAN do."

"Just make your move," he growled.

"That I shall," he drew, "I attack with Brron Mad King of Dark world!"

Sangan squealed as it was destroyed. 'another searching card? What is he up to?'

Yami picked one card out of his deck, smirked, and put it into his hand.

"I attack with Goldd!"

"Not so fast, I use Gravity Bind! All level four or higher monsters can't attack!"

"You insolent child! Fine! I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode and end my turn!"

Yami smirked and drew his next card, YES! Another piece, he stuck it into his hand. At this rate he would be able to… He looked up at Yugi's unconscious form…he'd be able to get Yugi back.

"I summon one card face down and end my turn!"

"This is getting annoying, and very boring pharaoh! Isn't there anything you can do besides defend?" he taunted.

"It's my deck, I'll use it how I wish," he shot back.

"I'm afraid not. This is the end. I play Deck Devastation Virus! By sacrificing Goldd I can use this card! I search your deck, your hand, and when you draw for the next three turns! If I see any cards with an attack of 1500 or less they are instantly destroyed.

"Oh no!"

the monster on his field was flipped up, Spirit Reaper. It was destroyed and Yami half heartedly sent it to the grave yard. Then his hand. Three exodia pieces were sent to the graveyard and the Level Limit Area B and Dian Ceto the Cure master stayed. "I see, so you were planning to use Exodia! You're such a fool! Since I can't attack I'll end my turn."

Yami drew, "uh uh uh pharaoh! I get to see your card!"

The card disappeared from Yami's hand and re-appeared in Dartz'. "Ah I see, Well then I guess this card goes to the graveyard!"

Mystic lamp was sent to the graveyard. "I lay Dian Ceto the Cure master and…end my turn."

Yami's LP: 6700

"As you wish! I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! With his ability I destroy your gravity bind!"

Yami put it into his graveyard, "And now! My monsters attack!"

Yami's LP: 800

Yami breathed heavily from the monster's attacks, in the eerie glow of the seal his body looked pale and tired. "You had best make your move pharaoh."

He drew, the same thing as before happened but he got to keep his card. "I play Level Limit Area B! Which makes all…"

"Yes I know the effect. Now since you have the card you drew, do you end your turn?"

Yami looked up at Yugi then sighed defeatedly, "I play it face down and end my turn."

"Good." Dartz smirked.

"Pharaoh, you should just give up right now."

"Huh?" In his beaten state, the pharaoh looked up, "Yugi?"

From across the field, Yugi smiled sadly, "You were never a good father, and because you never quit I had to leave."

"No Yugi! I had to! I had to protect Egypt!"

Yugi's face grew dark, "So your title was worth more than me! A land surrounded by dessert and wasteland was all that mattered to you!"

"No!" He tried to take a step towards him but ended up falling.

"You're evil pharaoh, and you deserve to die."

Yami looked up with tired eyes, "Please forgive me."

He smirked, "Do you really want forgiveness?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"Then surrender your soul to the seal, it will do more for this world than you ever could."

Yami's eyes started to pale, as though losing consciousness, "Is that all you want? My soul?..."

He nodded, "Then you will be forgiven."

Dartz's eyes stopped glowing and smirked, the pharaoh was too easy to manipulate. Feeling the soul breaking, the seal started to close in on the pharaoh who just looked off into the distance.

The pharaoh's fingers twitched, this was it. He'd accept his fate without regret. When the seal had made it to the halfway point the eye of Wadjat glowed. Flashing brightly the eye sent the seal back to its original place. "What! But I almost had him!"

From within Yami's mind, he heard a gentle voice, 'Don't give up.'

'But it's what my son wants.'

'If you do, don't you think he'll be sad? That he'll cry and think it was his fault you were gone?'

'He would be sad…he might never forgive himself, he's like that you know?'

The voice almost seemed to smile, 'Yes I know, so will you continue fighting? Will you fight to win? And when you do take your son home with you?'

'But if I win…'

'I will take care of it. Nothing will happen to Yugi.'

"Alright," he whispered, "I trust you."

He looked up, a new fire alight in his eyes, "Dartz make your move!"

"I end my turn"

Cheering in his mind, he drew his next card. Nani?

"Buster Blader? And interesting choice for your type of deck. But since it's higher than 1500 you get to keep it. Just finish your turn."

"I end it!"

Sighing boredly, Dartz drew, "I activate the second level of the seal!"

Yami stumbled back, "The second level!"

"Yes! And because I do so I get to use it's power! I destroy all your magic and trap cards!"

Yami's Level limit was destroyed, "Normally I wouldn't have to do something like that, after all, most people don't survive the first level. But since I can't do anything, I end my turn."

'If I don't get the card I need I'm done for, and so is Yugi!' He placed his hand on his deck, 'heart of the cards… guide me!'

He pulled out his next card, "YES! I use Pot of Avarice!"

"What! NO!"

"With it I select five monsters and put them into my deck, shuffle, and then draw two cards!"

He did so, "Now that my pieces are back in my deck, nothing will stop me from winning, and my other two searching cards are back as well! I set one card face down and play one monster in defence!"

"You have tested my patience long enough! I attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, my second gravity bind!"

Dartz growled, "Fine, make your move."

He drew, "I activate the magic card, Soul exchange! With it I sacrifice my Emissary and your Brron!"

The two cards disappeared, "Come forth, Buster Blader!"

Dartz smirked, "You've destroyed yourself with your own card! Buster Blader can't attack!"

He nodded, "That's because I don't want to yet. With Emissary's ability, I get one exodia piece and end my turn."

Dartz drew, "I summon D.D. Assailant and end my turn."

This went by for another few turns. Finally Yami drew his next card and smirked, "This is over Dartz, the ties you hold with my son as a sacrifice will soon come to an end!"

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you've given up!"

Yami growled, "Never. I play kuriboh. Next I activate heavy storm which destroys all magic and trap cards! Your seal is gone Dartz."

Dartz cried out as the seal was destroyed, "Next I play Multiply on kuriboh!"

Hundreds upon thousands of kuriboh's appeared on the field. "Attack Buster Blader!"

Buster Blader gripped his sword before charging, "Remember pharaoh if I lose your son dies!"

"You're not what I'm aiming for. Go Buster Blader, jump!"

Buster blader jumped up into the sky and slashed at the board holding Yugi up. "Now Kuribohs, catch him!"

They all joined hands and created a make shift bed for Yugi as he fell. When he landed they gave a squeal of victory before floating over to Yami and laying Yugi on the ground. "Thankyou Kuriboh."

The kuriboh's nodded before they all merged back into one. "With this puzzle, I break the ties this boy has to this match!"

With his puzzle he smashed the chains surrounding Yugi. "Yugi?"

Yugi groaned and tried to open his eyes. "No! I was so close! How dare you! Finish your move!"

Yugi looked up at Yami, "P-pharaoh?"

"Yugi! I'm so glad you're awake," he cupped Yugi's cheek with his hand and began to stroke it.

His eyes grew heavy and he leaned into the touch, "This…feels familiar…" he closed his eyes.

"Yugi I love you, remember that," he kissed the forehead of his child before announcing, "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Dartz drew without looking at his card, "Because you left Kuriboh on the field, I can destroy you with any one of my monsters! Brron attack!"

"Not quite!" he roared, the puzzle glowed and Buster Blader stood in front of kuriboh and slayed Brron.

"What!"

"This is a shadow game Dartz, and so far you're losing!"

The kuriboh let out a sigh of relief before returning to Yami's hand.

"Fine! D.D. Assailant attack!"

The two monsters collided before disappearing, "With D.D's special ability I get to destroy your buster blader! Now D.D. warrior lady can attack!"

"Not quite! I sacrifice Kuriboh from my hand to prevent your attack!"

He growled, "Fine. Make your move."

Dartz 6300, Yami 800

"This shall soon end it. In the time when you couldn't destroy my Gravity Bind, I was able to draw the remaining pieces! If I draw correctly, it will almost be the end of the match!"

He drew… "I play pot of greed which lets me draw two cards!"

He re-arranged his hand, "I play one monster in defence and end my turn."

"I use Monster Reborn which brings back Goldd! Then I summon Bronn, and attack!"

The monster flipped up… it was a spirit reaper, it floated out of Bronn's attack, "No! I end my turn!" he cried, frustrated.

"I draw."

He drew, placed one monster face down, "I end my turn."

Dartz drew, "I play Dark Hole to destroy all your monsters and mine! Then I summon-"

"Wait Dartz! Because of that card, you destroyed my Sangan."

"WHAT!"

"I Summon Exodia, OBLITERATE!"

"But how did you get all the pieces!" he cried as Exodia shot through him and turned his life points to 0.

"Those turns I waited using gravity bind of course, The cards I drew with Pot of Avarice and finally Pot of Greed."

Dartz slumped over, defeated.

Yami picked up Yugi and held him. "Now for your punishment," he glared at the man in front of him.

Dartz laughed, "My punishment? Mine? You're the one who sent your child to its grave!"

The eye of wadjat glowed, it illuminated Yugi's body, "No! Yugi! I thought I-"

Before he could finish Yugi's soul was brought out slightly before the puzzle glowed and the light disappeared. Yugi slumped back into his father's arms. "No! There must be a sacrifice!"

The eye on Yami's forehead glowed, "There will be but not for the eye, for the shadow realm! Mind Crush!"

Dartz let out one more blood curdling scream before he fell to the ground. Yami stood and walked over to the eye, which seemed to flash mischievously, "Why did you release him?"

There was a voice in his head, 'because it is not time. You will both join us one day. But today is not that day.'

He bowed his head in respect, "Thankyou." Looking up he saw the God cards lying in the snake's mouth and pocketed them.

"Goodbye Dartz. I hope we never meet again." He spat at his feet before walking out. And the monsters disappeared.

"mm…"

"Yugi, wake up Yugi."

Slowly, Yugi's eyes opened. "Yami? YAMI!" He tackled the spirit around the waist and sent them back until Yugi was on top on the bed.

"Yami, Yami I thought I was going to die!" He gripped onto the spirit's clothes and cried.

Yami brought his hand up and pet his soft hair, "It's alright Yugi," he soothed, "You're safe now."

Yugi mumbled something, "What?"

"How do you have a body?"

Yami blinked, "I don't know. I thought it was only for the battle I played but I suppose I might be this way for a while. You're not sad are you?"

Yugi shook his head, "Ano, no. I'm just glad you're here."

Yami sat up and lay Yugi back in bed. "So am I Yugi, now get some rest."

Yugi nodded and started to close his eyes when he saw something flash. "What is that?"

Yami blinked, "It's a present I found for you from my homeland. Shall I give it to you now?"

Yugi nodded, "yes please."

Yami lifted the gift off the desk, "It's a crown?" Yugi sat up in bed.

He nodded, "And it's for you."

Yugi allowed him to place it on his forehead, "Hey it fits," he laughed and tapped it.

Yami laughed too. "Now will you go to bed?"

Yugi nodded and tucked himself in, "Goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight Yugi."

After he'd made sure Yugi was asleep he went downstairs. "How'd it go?"

Yami looked at Solomon, he sighed, "Easier than I expected. I don't think he remembers much of what happened. But what I want to know is, why was Dartz after my soul?"


End file.
